


A gift.

by HP_of_the_North



Series: Co-parenting with the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best friendos for life, But honestly? They're best friends, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Co-Parenting, Co-parenting goals, Cute Jack Kline, De-Aged Jack Kline, Friendship goals, Gen, He's the size of a five year old, I still can't believe that has to be a tag like, I suppose it's Sastiel if you squint, In a big red sign with flashing lights, Literally Sam and Cas are just ''goals'', Lucifer is a creep, Lucifer is a horrible father and a worse person, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, So they can show some damn affection for each other, Sweet parenting moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: Jack doesn't understand a lot of things. Mostly the strange connection between Lucifer and Sam. He just knows that it wasn't very nice. But if there's one thing he's sure of it's that his parents will always be there for him when he needs them.Always.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Castiel
Series: Co-parenting with the Winchesters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	A gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Going into this. Sam's just come back from the dead through Lucifer and his son is wondering what the heck's going on between him and the monster who's unfortunately his grace donar. And then the last and middle part is just him exploring the bond he has between his two fathers and how much of a right jerk Lucifer is. (I make no apologies. He's a son of a bitch.)

"My father...he hurt you? Dean said that he was surprised you could even look at me." Jack said, his brows pulled down as he stares up at the father he found for a few minutes, not really sure what to say as he watches Sam pause, he saw the thousands of emotions running through his eyes at once, he saw how his breathing became a little shallower and a little more laboured.

"Are we talking about Lucifer here?" he decided to ask instead, Jack's eyebrows furrowed at how he sidesteps the question but he supposed he shouldn't rush him for answers that he might not be ready to give him, his mother had said that it's bad to do that.

"Yes. You don't need to tell me you know, if talking about him makes you feel bad." he said, rolling his hands around nervously, he doesn't like being in this little form, he must've messed something up with the magic he used. He had wanted to be bigger and now he wanted it even more, Sam was scary being as tall as he was.

"No...it's...it's okay." he forced himself to say, Jack can tell. "Lucifer...uhm...he and I...it's a complicated question to ask, back in our world none of this happened, you remember?" he said.

Jack nodded, understanding his thought process so far, he hung onto Sam's hand once he held it out. If there's one thing about being small that he really liked, it was how Sam and Castiel would take ahold of his hand and lead him (or both sometimes). He doesn't really know why that makes him feel safe, maybe he just liked how it made it feel like they were protecting him from all the bad monsters of the world. Everyone else here did the same, grabbing his hand and rushing him through camp but it wasn't the same, he doesn't really understand it and Mary didn't really know how to explain it.

_"It's just...Cas and Sam are your parents kiddo."_

He remembered she said, it still confused him when he thought about it but he was beginning to understand her words a little better now. Even though he felt like he should be even more confused, when Lucifer had done it earlier, it made his skin itchy like thousands of spiders were crawling on him. He didn't like how cold Lucifer was, it wasn't a nice kind of cold like Castiel's gentle touches and his wings were always warm whenever he fell asleep in them when it was his turn to hold him while Sam, Dean and him were planning something. And it was entirely different to Sam's warm strength. He could especially feel it when Sam picked him up after his legs got tired and settled him on his left side (he prefers that side while Castiel likes the right).

"Well, a couple of years ago, Lucifer and Michael from our world wanted to do the same thing but I stopped them, I threw them in the cage because I couldn't let that happen. But I was locked down there with Lucifer and Michael for thousands of years and they were so _angry_." he whispered, wincing. Jack stared up at his dad and felt his mouth dry at the insuniations, he's heard enough of what angels do to people they want to break to know what that means.

"I'm sorry Sammy." he mumbled hugging his leg gently. "I'm sorry that he hurt you. I'm sorry that you have to take care of me too. You must hate me."

Sam picked him up with a weary smile, Jack wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and buries his head in his shoulder, letting his tears escape him. He didn't mean to hurt Sam, he wondered how he could be so kind even after all Lucifer had done to him.

"I could never hate you kiddo." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Never. You're nothing like him, you're so good."

He squinted his eyes in confusion when his dad suddenly froze, he didn't understand why until his voice piped up from where he was standing in front of his dad.

"Sam, I gotta tell ya. Seeing you with our son? It's a major turn on." he said, Jack wanted to shrink away from Lucifer's hand as he set it on his head in a false, practiced sign of affection, what's a turn on? He'll have to ask one of his dads later, it mustn't be a good word if his dad's belly is turning. "You should've told me you wanted a kid in the Cage, I could've given you one, maybe done it the good old fashion way that you just loved, you know like we use to before you ran away." his voice was dark and full of a promise of suffering like so many angels around here. But he had a feeling that Lucifer could do a lot more than these angels and what they could do was already terrifying enough.

"Sam?" he whispered in his ear. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I didn't run." he said, his voice was broken and frought with fear, something he never wanted to hear in his dad's voice, it was scary. "I got out and I left you behind to rot. And I'm glad I did."

"That you did. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna mess with you." he said, Jacks' brows furrowed in confusion as Lucifer pulled his dad forwards and it hurt from what he could gather from his dad's pained gasp...but it sounded strange, breathless, he didn't really understand, that must be the theme of today, not understanding much of anything. "Not yet, you keep that ass of yours dick free? Just waiting for me? Oh, you did. I'll see you both later."

Jack wiggled around in his dad's arms as Lucifer kissed his head in another sign of practiced affection, something he didn't mean not like Sam and Castiel. He left with a flutter of wings. His dad sobbed softly against his top. Jack hated how useless he felt, all he could do was wrap his arms around him and hope his dad knew that he was here. They were family, what use was he that he couldn't even fix his dad's nightmare.

"It's okay." he whispered. "He's gone now."

"Let's go inside dad." he mumbled.

-

"Jack?" Castiel called, walking inside his room and sitting on his bed, letting him run his hands over his wings like he usually does when he's scared. "It's past your bedtime, or so Mary says, you're very regular with that, wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Is dad here?" he asked, his dad furrowed his brows and turned towards the door.

"No, Sam's sleeping, is father okay?" he asked, he was sad, he didn't mean to make him sad but he was really worried about him.

"I'm scared that Lucifer's going to do something, he came by earlier when me and Sam were out, I don't understand much of what he said, but dad was really scared." he said. Castiel's face changed in a matter of milli-seconds from slightly hurt to horribly concerned.

"What did he say?"

"He said things like ass and dick, I don't really remember. But he said he was going to come by later."

"I have to check on dad, give me a second yeah?" he asked, threading his hands through his bouncy curls that both his father and dad love and loath the day they'll have to cut them.

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest and waited far too long (at least for him) for his parents to come back. He rubbed his eyes annoyed, keeping them open as much as he could, they were starting to hurt from how much he rubbed them. But he was worried. It felt like something had slotted itself back in place when his parents came through the door. And Sam wasn't even hurt, a little scared like he gets around Dean but otherwise fine. He smiled as he allowed his dad's warm safety to welcome him. Castiel's wings wrapped around them and Jack allowed all his pent up tension roll off his shoulder.

"Dad, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Jack asked, pulling at his flannel so he would look at him. Dad smiled and swept his hair back, somehow when Castiel and Sam smiled at him it made everything all right again.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can't sleep 'cause of me huh?"

"Well, you say it like it's a bad thing but I know you didn't sleep that good when father came through the first time and told me how scared you were, I can worry too." he said, frowning slightly.

"And we're glad that you were worried." father assured him. "But that doesn't mean you can run yourself ragged doing it, what would your dad and I do if you drop from exhaustion, huh?"

"Dad does it all the time." Jack muttered, pouting.

"That's true." Castiel said, narrowing his eyes at his best friend who could only give him a nervous smile in return, knowing a lecture was coming.

"And it's not a good thing that I do it." Sam said, turning his eyes back to him. Jack frowned, confused by this sudden change in tone. "I...I have a problem with staying awake, it's not your fault and it's not your father's or Dean's...after the Cage, I had a lot of pretty bad dreams that would wake me up at night. Sometimes I need to take sleeping pills just to um, just to get at least an hour's sleep and it's not fun. Sometimes when I'm awake for too long, like two days straight, I start hallucinating about the cage again, sometimes it's just Lucifer and other times I remember what happened and I never want that to happen to you, you deserve something better."

Jack sighed and nodded, listening to his dad's gentle plea. Before another thought made his belly turn, if he can't worry about them then who will?

"But if I'm not worried doesn't that mean I'm bad? I'm suppose to take care of you." he said. Castiel shook his head at him.

"You're our son, you're a child Jack, barely one, let yourself be a child just a little longer. You don't need to grow up so fast and you never have to worry about your dad or me, because I will protect him, I'll protect you both." he said, determination set in his face.

" _We'll_ protect you and each other." Sam corrected. "From all our monsters and the ones sticking around."

Jack nodded, trusting in his parents completely, they've never lied to him before, so they'll do it.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" he whispered, he didn't want Lucifer to come in, he didn't want his dad or father to leave him, he hadn't seen them in months, he feels like it's been years.

"Of course." Sam said, sliding under the covers with Castiel quickly following him. Jack shifted around, not quite sure how to ask his question. "What is it kiddo?"

"Can...can you sing? Like you did after...after the knife." he knows his father's whipped his head up at those words, knows how those gentle blues must've widened. "You don't have to."

"But what if I want to?" he muttered back, Jack looked up at his father, questioning in his eyes. "Yes, really. I must love you a lot. I don't sing for anyone." he laughed as Sam gently tickled his tummy, he could feel Castiel's vibrating laugh at his back and it made him warm.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart and then you can start to make it better._

" _Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go and get her, the minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better._

" _And any time you feel the pain. Hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. Well, don't you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool by making his world a little colder._

" _Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better._ "

-

"...did he touch you?" his father asks through his hazy eyed state.

Sam was above him now, both his parents holding onto him, cacooning him in the warmth of humans and the cold of grace, but for the first time in his relatively short life, it finally felt right.

"No, he didn't get that far, he was trying though. I'm sorry, I froze when he came inside and he kept saying things that he use to in the Cage and I just...I guess I couldn't take it." he muttered, kissing his head as if Jack was the only thing keeping him afloat in an endless sea of violence. Maybe he was, in all his few months, he hadn't considered that while Sam and Castiel were his anchors that he was theirs too.

"There's no need to be ashamed of that Sam. You're a brave man, a braver man than most but even metal bends and yours has been through hell."

"I can't stop thinking about what I would've done if he'd come for Jack when I froze, when I couldn't do shit to protect the only thing that I would rather die then see him get his hands on. That sounds awful of me doesn't it?"

"No, he's our son, of course he's the only thing that means much of anything, I feel the same. I would do anything for our child. And it didn't happen like that with Lucifer. And even if it had, it wouldn't have been your fault." he said.

"Yeah it would've." he muttered.

"Sam, just stop. Stop tormenting yourself with these thoughts, you're facing your biggest trauma anyone would've frozen especially when your torturer would go find your son instead just to hurt you more. Are you alright with me being here? Being close to me?" he asked. _Why wouldn't he be? His dad loves his father. This day has all been very confusing._

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, he could hear a smile in his words "To be honest, I could stay this way with you and Jack forever. This peace. But it doesn't last, it never does."

"When we get back, we'll make it last. Get some sleep Sam, I won't let him near. I promise."

"Thanks Cas."

"Don't thank me, I don't do it to earn your gratitude, I do it because you're my friend and the parent of my son and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Nothing is worth losing us, right?" he asked.

"Damn right." Castiel answered.

And then he let his dads' soft breathing guide him into the lands of dreams. _My parents will always keep me safe. Always._


End file.
